


【锤基】他是龙

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基中篇 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: 勇士Thor 龙族Loki，俄罗斯电影《他是龙》AU两万三千字 9章完结  HE，总体傻白甜简介：22岁的处男/处龙基被自己抢来的勇敢帅气的勇士锤所打动，从此一人一龙坠入爱河警告：发情期，末尾有领养孩子的剧情，请注意雷点。(目前的版本有一些不成熟的地方，笔记本版已修改一些句子错别字等问题）





	【锤基】他是龙

01  
Thor在一片阴冷潮湿的洞穴中醒来。  
他大概是昏睡了很久，根本不知道现在的时间，更不晓得现在身在何处，脚下是一片废墟，抬头是被悬崖峭壁包围的深蓝夜空。  
这就是传说中龙族的居住地？Thor以为这儿会有皑皑白骨，但是却比想象中平静得多，地上的无非是几件女性的衣服与首饰，在年代的洗刷下，还是让人感到毛骨悚然。  
但是Thor并不害怕，他父亲是消灭巨龙族群的勇士，他也继承了父亲的血脉，并从小在父亲杞人忧天的悲观想法下接受猎龙训练，他年轻力壮，勇敢无畏，是天生的勇士。  
他曾经以为龙的种族早已在二十多年前灭绝，现在看来似乎不是这样——今天是他们国家为了纪念当年的勇士而举行的一年一度的猎龙日，Thor作为国内最年轻最勇敢的年轻人，担任了祭祀的重任，在龙之歌响起时点燃猎龙的火把，完成祭典。  
Thor一直很期待一年一度的华丽祭典，今年他身为主角更是非常开心，但是当他点燃火把后，却发现今年的活动有些与众不同。  
一股狂风夹杂着雨雪袭击了港口，现在正是炎热的夏季，火把却被这股莫名的寒风吹灭，已经有村民望着天空尖叫，湛蓝的空中被一个突然出现的身影覆盖，Thor迅速地扔掉火把，拿起长枪，在长久以来的教导下，他得知巨龙都是迟钝而愚笨的生物，大概很好攻击，但这头龙是如此敏捷和狡猾，如鱼得水地在天空中徘徊，士兵们掷出的长枪在龙灵巧的躲避下根本没有碰到，还有几根因为龙发散出的寒流，瞬间被吹入了河道。  
只有Thor的那根长枪准了一点，堪堪擦过巨龙的爪，漆黑泛着墨绿的龙发出一声怒吼，整个港口都被可怕的龙吼环绕，震得人完全无法作出下步举动，Thor头晕脑胀地坚持着站起来拔出剑，打算在龙俯下身攻击时给他一刀。  
没想到龙改变了战略，刚要撞上人群时突然起飞，Thor的宝剑随之脱手，龙锋利的双爪突然扣住Thor的后腰，几下腾空就带着驯龙的勇士逃走了。  
Thor极尽所能地挣扎，无奈地是龙的鳞片比兵器还要硬，而黑龙似乎已经受够了Thor在下面不听话的挣扎，在高空中猛地把Thor摔了下去，又在Thor几乎摔死时抓住他的身体，反复几次之后，Thor终于因为坠落和高压完全昏死了过去。  
在这个纪念猎龙的祭奠上，人们只能眼睁睁地看着灾难降临——龙如同多年前一样叼走他们的重要的人，不同的是，以前被叼走的是公主，而现在是勇士。

现在该怎么办，Thor坐在洞穴底下思索，坏消息是他现在恐怕已经被困在了龙的岛上，作为怪物的食物储备；好消息是，他距离猎龙更近了一步，他从小到大被要求杀死的龙就在这里。  
Thor不会坐以待毙，他仔细观察着悬崖峭壁的走向，脱下为了庆典穿上的华丽衣饰，洁白的外套已经被龙爪和淤泥弄得又脏又破，Thor撕破它甚至没什么负罪感，他把外套绑成粗壮的短绳索，勾住峭壁吐出的石头，爬了几步就再度跌进了泥巴里，金发男人叹了口气，随手扯了块布条，绑住临行前如波浪般柔顺地垂到肩头的金发，脱下紧绷的上衣，把母亲送给他的真皮靴子也脱掉了，只穿着一条脏裤子就开始爬行。  
脱掉了那些碍眼的东西后，Thor爬行的速度越来越快，他本来就善于攀爬，又在Odin的指示下练了很多，不到十几分钟，他的手已经抓上山洞的外岩，一个用力就让自己跳了出来。  
山洞的外面是更大的山洞，他走了几步便看到眼前明媚的月光，他果然被带到了属于龙的岛屿，这里简直荒无人烟，目之所及看不到任何人的影子，更别提那头显眼的龙了。  
龙大概是外出了吧？Thor疑惑地在山洞中穿行巡视，想找到关于龙的讯息或者趁手的武器，但是在这纯自然的山洞中，他几乎走得要迷路了，过了大约一个小时，正当Thor打算放弃，想去海边捕鱼时，他发现了一团毯子。  
那是在山洞的尽头，一团看起来很温暖的毯子似乎包裹着什么，还随着呼吸一起一伏，一只白皙的脚从里面伸出，看起来是个活人。  
Thor根本没想过自己会在龙的洞穴里遇到幸存者，他大喜过望，迅速地跑了过去，快乐来得太多，他早已忘记了日常交往的礼节，忙不迭地掀开了绒毯。  
里面的人似乎一瞬间就被吓醒了，有着半长黑发的绿眼青年用力把Thor推开，惊惧地往后退却发现身后退无可退。  
“别害怕，我不会伤害你的。”Thor从地上爬起来，被突然袭击导致他的屁股撞在石头上痛得要命，但此时也顾不上生气，一把抓住了那人的手腕。  
这换来了黑发青年更为疯狂的挣扎，他的手指按在Thor脖颈上，似乎是想把他掐死，但是Thor的肌肉太厚实，根本起不了作用，他刚打算做出最后的挣扎，Thor就急忙退开了。  
想来是刚刚吓到了这位幸存者，Thor低着头直视那双充满敌意的绿眼睛，换上他最温柔的嗓音和对方谈话，“我保证不会伤害你，我叫Thor，来自阿斯嘉德，是猎龙的勇士。”  
黑发青年似懂非懂地点点头，脸上的敌意仍然没有丝毫消退。“你叫什么名字？”Thor询问道，对方长久都没有回答，似乎是在犹豫什么。  
正当Thor以为那个人其实是哑巴时，对面的人开口了，“Loki。”他轻轻地说，那口音低沉而冷静，听起来不像是阿斯嘉德人。  
“你是怎么过来的？”Thor在Loki面前坐下，这样亲切的样子大概能减少对方的敌意，“是和我一样，被龙抢来的吗？”  
Loki没有回答，只是紧了紧身上的毯子，看起来他并没有穿衣服，Thor决定等会儿一定要给他找一件能穿的东西。  
“我觉得龙大概是想吃了我吧，刚刚好不容易才爬出来呢，”Thor笑着自说自话，“你看起来在这里呆了很久了，难道是龙的奴隶？”  
Loki犹豫了一下，点了点头。  
“那你过来多久了？没想过要逃跑吗？”Thor同情地望着眼前的青年，心里加倍地怨恨那头狡猾的黑龙，怎么能这样随意囚禁人当做奴隶或食物使用。  
“不记得了，我从出生起就在这里了。”Loki眨眨那双绿眼睛，他说得这句话的确是真话。  
真可怜，Thor叹了口气，郑重地做出承诺，“你放心，我是从小接受训练的勇士，一定能杀死龙，把你带出去的。”  
Loki摇了摇头，“龙很强大，你无法打败他。”  
“你要相信我，我会带你出去的。”Thor冲他保证地笑笑，却发现Loki一脸不开心的样子，可能是龙的强大给Loki造成了什么心理阴影了吧，Thor巡视着Loki露出来的身体，想看看他身上是不是有什么可怖的伤痕。  
但是黑发青年除了较常人相比略有削瘦外，白皙的皮肤十分完美，没有任何经年累月的伤痕，这时候Thor看到了Loki的左腿，“你的腿受伤了。”  
Loki疑惑地低头看，发现小腿上果真有一道细长的划痕，但是伤口并不深，他也从不在意这些，“没事，以后会好的。”  
“那可不行！”Thor起身，不由非说地拉住了Loki的脚腕，也不管对方的挣扎关注着那条擦伤，“这种潮湿的环境很容易感染，你的伤口会发炎的。”  
“发炎？”Loki疑惑地望着Thor，Thor无奈地摇了摇头，“发炎就是伤口恶化，很多战士都因为这个而死。还好你的伤口不深，等我一下，我去看看附近有没有草药。  
不出十几分钟，Thor就回来了，他把手中端着的石板放在地上，上面有一团被碾碎的药草，“我父亲教我的，有些植物可以治愈伤口，把腿给我。”  
Loki僵了很久一会儿都没有伸腿过去，导致Thor只好再度拉住他的脚腕放在自己膝盖上，小心翼翼地给他上药。  
“你想不想逃走？”Loki抬起头，望着专注于处理他伤口的Thor，Thor果然停住了，“你知道逃走的方法？”  
“很多船在这个小岛触礁，你可以在里面找一下还可以航行的。”  
“你真是帮大忙了，”Thor拍了拍Loki的肩膀，“等我给你抹好药，我们一起去看看。”

02

两个人穿行在狰狞的山洞中，Loki似乎很认路，带着Thor走了一阵，就到达了一片视野开阔的地方，前面是小岛漫长的海岸线，形似骨架的礁石旁果然停着几艘旧船，此时太阳已经出来，阳光洒在沙滩上非常美丽，Thor不由得大笑起来。  
“快去看看，离开这里。”Loki催促道，但是Thor只是看了看船并没有上前，“我肚子饿了，去弄点鱼吃，顺便也给你弄点。”说着豪爽的金发男人便在海滩上挑拣树枝，到岸边捕鱼去了。  
Loki裹着毯子坐在沙滩上，看着人类认真捕鱼的身影。  
他真是个麻烦。  
Loki暗地里翻了个白眼，不由得在心中暗自咒骂这个愚蠢的勇士，自己都如此善良地放他一条生路，还赖在岛上磨磨蹭蹭。  
不过归根结底，还是Loki自己把这个人类带回来的。在这座岛上并没有Thor所期望的龙，因为龙就在他的身边——Loki有人形和龙形两种形态，他从小被族群遗弃在这座祖先的岛屿上独自生活，跟着人类的书籍学习了一些语言和一点知识，白天打渔吃东西，晚上睡觉，他早已掌握了控制自己切换的能力，偶尔还会化作龙身飞向天空，感受书中记载的美丽云朵和彩霞。  
Loki从没想过要离开这里，这是他的家，而且他虽然看了不少人类的读物，却无法在人群中生存——他好歹是龙，人类在他看来只是猎物罢了，很难忍住自己吃掉他们或者杀戮的能力，尤其是龙嗜血的本性。龙族的繁衍即是把人类放上祭台，用龙最擅长的能力刨开他们的胸膛，完成祭祀后将会拥有一个孩子，古往今来，已经有很多龙控制不住自己渴望子嗣的本性，从村落中抢走出嫁的新娘或送给他们的献祭者，在祭祀台上杀死了一个又一个人类。  
Loki讨厌他们野蛮的做法，因为从小没有同族的教导，他的思维不像是普通的龙，更像是人类，非常反感龙族血腥的繁衍方式。一开始，Loki还未成年，生理需求还不那么旺盛，每当炎热的夏季，用于庆典的龙之歌在海岸响起时他便把自己关在裂缝里躲藏，拒绝自己掳走什么人的粗暴行径。这之前一直相安无事，直到他今年已经二十二岁，达到了龙族成年的年纪，在本能的热度和龙之歌响起的双重折磨下，他没能进入裂缝，而是丧失了一切理智。  
当他反应过来做了什么时，自己已经抢来了一个用于繁衍的金发男人，扔进了囚禁的洞穴。  
必须快点送走他，夏季还未过去，Loki不知道下次本能来袭是什么时候，他会像祖先一样杀死这个人，并通过最血腥的方式获得子嗣，Loki不想这么残忍，而且他也不是完全善良地想救这个男人，拒绝繁衍的原因更多的是在于他讨厌小孩。  
但要送走这个男人也需要等明天了，Loki因为失控的飞行累的动都不想动，找了个小角落裹住毯子就睡了过去，当他醒来时，那个金发男人已经醒了并爬出来与他会面。  
此时的海滩上，Loki一边发呆一边叹了口气，望着海滩上堆得鲜鱼已经越来越多，一大堆鱼在阳光下跳动着，晃得Loki眼睛发痛，看来那个人类似乎已经捕鱼上瘾了，“够了，两个人吃不掉这么多。”Loki打断了Thor的游戏。  
Thor羞愧地擦了擦脸，“一捉起来就忘记停下了，没事，也可以晒干后吃。”他在沙滩上席地而坐，找了一片锋利的石片，开始处理鱼的内脏，也不管Loki不加入他做饭的队伍，在干燥的沙子里支起烤架，开始烤鱼。  
Loki拿走了一条熟透的烤鱼，慢慢地啃着，看着一旁狼吞虎咽的Thor皱起了眉头，“快点吃完就去查看船只。”龙的领地意识很强，让Thor涉足自己的岛屿已经是Loki的极限了，他有好几次都恨不得把Thor踹下海，让他自己游回去。  
“你真心急，”Thor吃完了第五条烤鱼，终于满足地用海水洗了洗手，开始查看那些被冲过来的老船。  
为了历练与龙在海中搏斗的能力，Thor之前做过小半年水手，对船只的构造略知一二，他开始修补，把这只船的桅杆装在那只上，收拾好一大块碎掉的帆布，拼拼凑凑之后，一个可供海中航行的小船终于初具雏形。  
Thor累极了，躺在了沙滩上观望着自己的新船，Loki仍然坐在阴影中注视着他。  
“谢谢你的帮助。”Thor感激地说。  
“我没帮什么忙。”Loki从没被人感谢过，不自在地搓着毯子一角，沙滩很热，他已经把毯子围在了腰上。  
“你平常都这样吗？”Thor扯了扯Loki围着的毯子，即使是不怎么知道人事的Loki也有种莫名被冒犯的感觉，他紧紧抿着嘴，一句话也不说。  
“嗨，我不是要惹你生气，”Thor拍拍Loki紧张的小臂，“我母亲Frigga是全国数一数二的裁缝，等我们出去后，我让她给你定做最好看的衣服，你长得这么好看，也要有得体的衣服才行。”  
Loki抱住了膝盖，“我又不跟你走。”  
“啊？”Thor瞪大了眼睛，“我们不是说好要一起离开这里吗？”  
“我没答应过啊，”Loki烦躁地拍开Thor的手，“是你自己一厢情愿吧？我要留在这里。”  
Thor从沙滩上坐起来，吃惊地瞪着Loki，“你为什么要留在这里？这儿可有吃人的龙啊，你难道喜欢龙吗？”他心中突然构造出一个公主与龙的故事，被掳走的Loki最终和龙陷入爱河——这实在太奇怪了。  
“我不喜欢龙，但我要留在这里。”Loki认真地说，“这是我的家。”  
Thor快速地打断自己越想越歪的思路，仔细思索起来，他的确不能强求Loki离开从小生活的地方，金发男人如同撒泼的大型犬般在沙地里滚了滚，最终看到Loki冷漠的脸，不由得同意了Loki的想法。“那我就自己走吧，以后还可以过来看你。”  
“不需要，我自己过得很好。”Loki说。  
“你哪里过得好了？”Thor同情地望着他，“你连房子，自己的卧室都没有，晚上睡在山洞里一定很不舒服。”  
“我不需要房子，就喜欢住山洞！”Loki倔强地说，那样子在Thor看来十分可爱，同时不由得生出更多怜悯之心，这小家伙实在太可怜了，就连床的温暖都没有享受过。  
“人类都有很温暖的床，很好看的衣服，”Thor劝他，“我可以离开，但是在那之前，我至少帮你整理出一个住处，你那样会得病的。刚刚我收拾船的时候看到很多行李，我们可以打开看看，帮你找出可以用来生活的东西。”  
“我不需要床，”Loki烦恼地捂住了脸，这个人简直太喜欢多管闲事了！“如果让你整理完，你就会走吗？”  
“我保证！”Thor诚恳地说，“如果让我就把你扔在这里，我不会离开的。”  
“好吧。”Loki翻了个白眼，裹住腰上的毯子，走进了水中，“还在等什么，你最好快点弄完，小心龙把你吃掉。”  
Thor拍了拍Loki单薄的肩膀，“没事，如果龙来了我会保护你的。”  
人类都是这么天真又烦人吗？Loki已经在脑中脑补了几百种自己化身为龙，把Thor打死的画面，却也被那善意些微感动了一点，就当是做好事做到最后吧，黑发男人叹了口气，跟着Thor来到海中搬运那些沉重的箱子。

03

时间已经到了正午，阳光毒辣地照耀着他们，Loki不耐烦地把东西搬进洞穴，他选了山里一个中部的山洞，这样Thor能更快地完成他的进程，在金发男人惊人体力的协助下，到了下午他们已经搬好了所有东西，Thor打开箱子收拾出能用的东西，把织锦挂在山洞里晾晒，帆布放在外面，能在晚上阻挡住海上带来的寒风。  
Loki坐在新毯子上观察那些人类玩意儿，之前的书籍和用具都是龙族聚居地的，他从来不屑于在人类的东西中翻来翻去，既然他能在天空翱翔看得更高更远，谁会在埋身与船的尸骸中乱找呢。  
现在他倒是有些动摇了，他打开一卷羊皮纸地图看得入神，才发现无论他飞的多高，自己位于的始终是一个小小的世界，Thor看他看得入神，也冲过来给他讲解各个国度的风俗和趣事，Loki听得很入迷，他很聪明，不出一会儿已经在Thor的耐心解释下理解了自己这片海域的位置。  
“等你乘上船，很快就可以到达外面的海了，”Loki说，“不过这片海域被迷雾遮挡，需要双方都有爱才能穿越迷雾。”  
“应该是我父亲来找我，他很爱我。”Thor想了想说。  
“那挺好的……”Loki抱住了膝盖，继续看着地图发呆。  
“别看啦，”Thor把他从一团毯子里扯出来，“我找到几件你能穿的衣服，快去试试，找出你喜欢的。”  
Loki不情愿地拿起那几件布料，到了被轻纱围住的另一边，他的确是第一次穿这么正式的东西，对他来说再华丽的衣服也没什么必要，既不方便活动，也容易在下次变身时变成一堆废布，为了方便，他一般都是穿上简单的裤子或者用布料围住腰部，反正这座岛上也不会有其他人。  
一件墨绿色镶嵌着金线的衣服引起了他的注意，龙大都喜欢金色闪亮亮的东西，Loki拿过来在身上比划了比划，Thor拿来的一盏铜镜能让他看清自己的样子，他便摸索着套上这件有点修身的长袍，把半长不短的黑色卷发整理到身后去，从纱帐后走了出去。  
黑发青年的气质尤其适合墨绿色的衣服，金丝织成的花边和他的绿眼睛在夕阳下闪闪发亮，异国情调的服饰很适合他这个充满都是神秘感的人，Thor看到他有一瞬间的呆滞，Loki还以为自己的样子很可笑，差点想扔掉衣服，没想到Thor很快就发出了一声赞叹，“你真的很美，”他的真诚打断了Loki的疑虑，“很适合这个。”  
Thor走上前来，把Loki后颈的头发搭在肩头，“后面的扣子没有扣上。”Loki懵懂地点点头，他还是不能理解为什么人类要把用于遮蔽的布料做得如此复杂，Thor的手指划过Loki的腰，帮他把身后深海珍珠做的纽扣扣好。  
这件衣服大概是某种礼服，背后有十几颗扣子，就算是Thor也未必掌握好自己穿这件衣服的诀窍，他整理了一下Loki肩膀上的衣褶，黑发青年似乎已经穿惯了清凉的衣服，都没发觉背后的扣子一直开到了腰线，再蔓延就要看到臀缝了。  
Thor咽了口口水，像个绅士般细心地帮他挨个扣好纽扣，Loki不耐烦地扭来扭去，终于在Thor完成后迅速地跑开，通过水盆观察着自己的样子。  
“还是挺奇怪的。”Loki在毯子上转了一下，衣服的下摆飘动了一下，露出他的膝盖和赤裸的脚，Thor把另一件扔给他，“得搭配着裤子穿的。”  
“热。”Loki抱怨道，放下了衣服丝毫没有继续往身上穿的意思，打开下一个箱子开始继续研究里面的东西。  
他应该穿上双鞋子，Thor盯着Loki暴露在外的白皙脚踝，总怀疑地上的石子会弄伤他，可惜沉船上的鞋子大都被海水浸泡了很久，已经不能穿了，Thor转身钻入了洞穴深处。  
“你去哪儿了？”过了好一会儿Thor才走回来，Loki发现他大概是回到了最初的洞穴，拿回了自己的鞋子衣服，那件已经拧成绳结的皱巴巴的外套已经没得救了，Thor把上衣勉强整理了一下穿上，白衬衣还能多少显出当时那细心的缝纫。  
“我母亲非杀了我不可，这是她最喜欢的衣服了。”Thor皱着眉头说，很快就在Loki略显失落的脸上意识到了自己的失言，他赶紧转了话题，“这个也是我母亲送给我的。”他把那双精致的皮靴递给Loki，在上来的路上他已经擦干净了，此时新皮鞋发散着牛皮的淡淡醇香，Loki好奇地拿着把玩。  
“送给你了，发现你总是不穿鞋子。”Thor笑了笑，拿起一只鞋坐在地上，拉松咖色的鞋带，又拉过Loki的一条腿，帮他穿上鞋子。  
Loki双手撑在背后，好奇地看着Thor送给他的新东西，穿好一只后就听话地把另一只脚递过去，Thor帮他系上鞋带，捏了捏脚后跟，Loki的脚比他小一点，但还勉强能穿。  
刚得到新鞋子新衣服的年轻人站起来转了一圈，Loki发自身心地觉得有点开心，从书本上了解的知识总是比不过亲眼所见，而且他像所有天生储物癖的龙一样，很喜欢漂亮的东西。  
“我看起来像个人类吗？”Loki笑了起来，他又转了一圈，墨绿色的下摆盖到他的小腿，和靴子间留出一点白皙的肌肤，让Thor看得入神。  
“很像，你就像个贵族。”Thor坐在地上握住他的一只手。  
Loki笑了起来，“书中说那是人类中非常高贵的种族，我就当这是夸奖了。”  
“贵族Loki先生，”Thor转了个姿势，装模作样地吻了吻Loki的手背，“Thor向您问好。”  
Thor的脸突然烧红，还怀疑自己的玩笑是不是太过了，但没想之后Loki的笑声更大，笑容也更加自然了，黑发青年很快就放下了那股装腔作势的贵族模样，倒在一团温暖的毯子中大笑，Thor拍拍他的后背，把毯子移开，继续装点着这片洞穴。

当Thor干完所有活儿后，太阳已经下山了，作为一个辛勤的工人他真该给自己的工作打个满分，不出一下午，空无一物的洞穴便完全换了个样子，在素色纱帐的笼罩下，有一张用多层被褥堆积出来的大床，虽然没有床板但是却柔软又温暖，上面摆了几个纹样华丽的靠枕，地面上铺着一层又一层的羊毛地毯，洞穴另一端摆了不少小物件，洞壁上已经挂上了一副风景画和铜镜，壁灯里装了鱼油，燃出忽明忽暗的温暖亮光，Thor把一束刚刚摘来的野花放进水壶里，放在Loki的床边，等待着他的归来。  
Loki带着野果回来时，明显有点被吓到了，这儿看起来就像个人类的家，他把竹篮递给Thor，在洞穴中转悠着欣赏人类的东西。  
“不错吧？”Thor啃着水果，等待着Loki的夸奖，没想到对方早已被这个新家吸引了所有的注意力，左看看右看看，最终爬到了床上，挨个搂住抱枕又换上下一个。  
Thor被他这个动作取悦了，看着Loki抱完每一个抱枕，他才跟着坐到床上，从床边的矮柜上抽出两只不同的酒杯和酒瓶，递了一只给Loki，“喝点酒吗？”  
Loki同意了，他坐在床上品味着酒水，望着用于取暖的火盆中燃烧的木柴，Thor喝了一杯坐到了他的身边，亲昵地搭住Loki的肩膀，不由得哼唱起来熟悉的小调。  
“这是什么？”Loki转过头，认真地问他旋律，Thor又喝了一口酒，“只是一些不入流的情歌。”  
“很好听，唱大声一点。”Loki捧着酒杯，因为酒精他的脸都被染上了一丝红晕，Thor差点看呆了，几乎要凑过去吻他一口，又连忙转过头去望向远方天空，为了转移注意力似得引吭高歌，Loki在他一旁笑得趴成一团，嘲笑他一被人夸奖马上唱得糟糕起来。  
Thor泄愤似地把他从床上拖下来，“我的专长不是唱歌，一般都是Fandral在唱个不停，别笑了，我教你跳舞。”

04

等他们都闹腾完了，疲乏地躺在床上已经是月上中天，Loki迷迷糊糊地躺在了床上，手指握着那只金色的酒杯不放，一点酒液染得他的嘴唇殷红如血，忽明忽暗的灯光下，Thor凑了过来。  
“Loki，醒醒，我想跟你商量一下，”在刚刚的相处中，Thor简直体验到了比枯燥仪式成百上千倍的快乐，他实在不想这么快就离开Loki，现在他把Loki灌得微微醉了，正是个开口提出要求的好时候，“我能再在这儿留一阵子吗？拜托。”  
那双蓝眼睛里充满单纯的恳求，Loki的手指不由得抚上Thor的侧脸，指尖轻轻蹭着那金色的睫毛，几乎要触碰到那对蓝宝石般的眼珠。  
“我不知道……”Loki打了个哈欠，感觉到Thor的手缠上他的肩膀，轻轻揉捏着他微凉的屁股，温柔的舒适之下，却突然有一种可怖的能力猛地爆发在脊髓深处。  
Loki睁大了双眼，突然把Thor推开坐在了床上，与其说他刚刚是醉醺醺的状态，现在已经完全酒醒了，他的心跳猛然加快，飞速地起身就要逃跑。  
变身要开始了，而这时Thor好死不死地狠狠抓着他的手，一脸认真的关切，“你看起来不太好，出什么事了？”  
Loki甩开他的手，迅速拉开两个人的距离，他倚靠在墙壁上，画框被他撞歪，掉落在地上发出脆响，“离开这里。”黑发男人咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
“你怎么了？”Thor冲过去急切地问，但他追上几步，Loki便摇摇晃晃地退后，几次都跌跌撞撞地碰上了洞壁。  
“我让你快走！”Loki捂着脸，难以压抑的能力在他身上流窜，不断地激发他的本性，那股本能又来了，仿佛一个恶魔般急促地催促他，快点把眼前的男人扔在祭祀台上，抽他的筋，剥他的骨，融合成属于龙的新生命。  
“滚！”Loki奋力推了Thor一把，Thor由于不熟悉地形，不小心滑下一道斜坡，跟着冲下去几米，他跌在地上，望着Loki出现在眼前，黑发青年眼里再也没有刚刚的柔情，甚至掺杂着仇恨和杀意，“你这是怎么了？刚刚还好好的——”Thor还没说完就被Loki踹了一脚。  
“我们有约在先，你做完你想做的事情就马上离开，”Loki不屑地说，但他的眼角湿漉漉的，让Thor不相信他的表情，“你该走了，滚，乘上你的破船，走得越远越好！”  
Loki几乎发出了一声嘶吼，Thor看着他颤巍巍的样子，只能不停地后退，不知不觉，他们周旋到了最底下的山洞出口，那艘小船静静地停泊在海边。  
“快上去！”Loki催促道。  
“你至少告诉我为什么？”Thor握住Loki的肩膀，但是黑发男人疯了似地挣扎，“你是不是意识到什么危险了？龙要回来了吗？”  
Loki因为忍受体内的冲突暂时没有回话，就被金发男人拖着走了一步，“跟我上船，我们一起逃走！”  
“我不要！”Loki怒吼着，“会被龙吃掉的只是你！你快滚回你的家！”  
“你看起来也很不好，别逃避我，我们一起面对。”Thor诚挚地说，却听到黑发男人的讥笑，“龙比你强上几万倍，它刚出现你就会被撕碎。”  
“那你呢？你让我丢下你自己逃跑吗！”Thor也生气了，他实在不懂Loki的莫名其妙。  
“我和龙在一起，你不要打扰我的生活，”Loki口不择言，“你以为你是什么，你——  
他细长的手指点了点Thor的胸口，“你什么都不是，只是个没被龙吃掉的食物罢了，现在我可是发着善心让你逃走！”  
你什么都不是，这句话狠狠地伤了Thor的心，坚强的金发男人突然有种眼睛发湿的感觉，这痛感比他中了一剑还要痛苦，他松开Loki，后退到涨潮的海水中。  
“你还在等什么，走啊！”Loki捡起脚边的石子，砸向对面死赖着不走的混蛋，他的准头高的过人，Thor努力躲避还是被划伤了脸，他终于丧气地走进了小船，刚刚收起自制的船锚，海浪便带着他后退开来。  
小船在海中越变越小，Loki还没等得及Thor完全消失，就连滚带爬地走向山中的缝隙，这是只属于他的密室，只要在这里，龙状态的他就不会因为狂热出去惹是生非。  
潮水凶猛地冲击着山壁，带来一股浓厚的重音，夜晚的海浪又急又冲，想必Thor很快便会被冲回大海的中心，再也回不到这个属于龙的岛屿。  
Loki坐在地上，刚刚奔跑回来的路途已经让他丧失了所有体力，很想躺着等待下一场变身的折磨，但他还是勉强抱紧了膝盖，想把那双鞋子脱下来收藏好。  
这是他第一次得到礼物，他本能地想珍惜它们，因为Loki的小腿比较细，Thor为他绑得格外细心用力，还没学会解开绳结的Loki显然不太顺利，他挣扎着解开一只靴子扔在一边，在解第二只时不由得哭了起来。  
他搞砸了，好不容易有一个人走进他的生活，和他像人类一样说话，唱歌，跳舞，在今晚的几个瞬间，Loki都想让Thor留在这里，哪怕只是多留上几个晚上也好——他是被族群遗弃的小家伙，从来没有和人交流过，更别提发展更亲密的关系，Loki已经孤独了很多，很多年了，此时得到手又失去的痛苦让他怎么都止不住眼泪，他很想变为龙的形态，把已经进入大海深处的Thor再抢回来，就像恶龙抢走人类的公主。他却畏惧自己被本能控制，当他夺回那个男人后，醒来时只看到祭祀台上残破血腥的尸块。  
Loki任凭体内的能力胡乱冲撞着，从未有一次他变得如此厌恶自己，他的身上时冷时热，内心的挣扎和痛苦让他身体也跟着混乱，既变不了身也无法行动，只能把自己缩在冰冷的洞壁，如同迷路的小孩子般绝望地颤抖哭泣。  
突然，一股温暖的气息包围了他，手掌在他后背上轻轻拍着，另一只手抚摸着他刚刚撞痛了的后脑，Loki吃惊地抬起头，看到那个本应乘着小船走向大海中的金发男人。  
Thor的衣服和头发都湿透了，看起来似乎是从海中游过来的，“我看到你摔倒了，我不能把你扔在这里，让你独自面对巨龙。”他认真地说，而Loki惧怕地往后退，在发现自己退无可退后，他再度被拉回了那个温暖潮湿的怀抱中。  
“龙伤害不了我啊，我说了多少次了！”Loki咆哮着，他真的是忍无可忍，这个金发男人怎么如此固执，简直不可理喻。  
“但我觉得你再撒谎，”Thor看着Loki的侧脸，细心地帮他擦拭眼角的泪痕，“你看起来很害怕。”  
Loki感觉心口仿佛被刺中了——他的确畏惧另一个自己，冷血，专注本能，被龙族的精神控制的自己。“你这傻瓜……”Loki伸手推拒着Thor坚实的胸膛，无奈对方根本不移动丝毫，“走开，让我一个人呆着，我很难受……”他再也懒得找理由搪塞了，一具温暖结实的肉体就在眼前，他现在就想变成巨龙，感受一下咬断那喉管的淋漓快感。  
“你是不是得了什么病？”Thor摸着Loki过高的体温，即使是粗心的他也意识到Loki的身体有了问题，黑发男人整个都在抖。Loki顺着他的意思点点头，“我发病的时候你也会死的。”  
“我很强，就算你得了需要杀人的疯病也杀不了我的，你又不是龙。”Thor坚定地说。  
天啊，Loki在内心感叹，他头一次遇到活的傻子。  
Loki很想扭头把自己撞晕，既然Thor无论如何都不松手，那他先试着把自己撞到失去意识，不知道会不会拖延龙的出现。但是Thor竟然迅速松开了他，单手握住Loki的肩膀，另一只手摸索着Loki的身体，“你好像是身体出的问题，我会一点医术的，给你检查一下。”  
随着那只大手的接触，Loki发出了一声完全疯狂的嘶吼，肌肤之亲似乎让他的感觉更差劲了，内脏似乎都要因为混乱的能量扭曲起来，浑身不住地发抖，心脏似乎要挤扁压碎，就在他以为下一刻自己会直接变为龙时，Thor停手了。  
金发男人尴尬地把手从Loki袍子里抽出来，他的脸突然烧得红成一片，尴尬地转着头，“那个，你好像硬了。”  
“什么？”Loki仍然躺在地上，气息不稳地问他。  
“就是……”Thor一只手捂着脸，“我不知道该怎么解释，你知道性交吗？”  
Loki还在颤抖，盯着一脸奇怪的Thor，诚实地摇了摇头。

05

Thor扶着额头，反复寻找着比较得体的形容词和Loki解释，“人需要繁衍子嗣，就需要……”  
“你是说交配吗？那个我知道。”Loki继续靠在石壁上，期望这种冰冷的触觉能平复自己炙热的体温。  
“性交是交配的另一个说法，你对交配理解多少？”Thor觉得自己该多读点书，才能把这种色情的知识教给对面的人，Loki仍然坐在那儿，袍子的下摆因为Thor刚刚的动作搭在他的大腿根上，两条腿里面的情景在布料遮挡下若隐若现，让Thor血脉喷张，而Loki似乎还没意识到他的动作是多么地诱惑。  
“交配就是把人类放在祭台上，完成仪式，小孩就会出来了。”Loki回答了龙族的交配方式，人类和龙族身体很像，大概差不多吧，他还不忘补充一下自己的谎言，“我在这里的书上看到的。”  
Thor想把那个写书的人揪出来打一顿。  
要怎么跟一个还未接触人类社会的人表达性交的意思？Thor简直头都大了，现在看来，Loki根本不是有什么怪病，而是他情动了带来身体反应，比常人还要激烈得多，所以不知所措。  
而Loki还在自我怀疑，他不知道自己是怎么了，在他日常的生活中的确时常有冲动，而他认为那是作为祖先的召唤，专属于龙的悸动来逼迫他变形——毕竟每次他变为龙身，并在这个裂缝中疯狂发泄暴力，过后这种感觉都会消失。  
而来自下体那种诡异的感觉还是第一次体会，毕竟这座山上没有任何人，每当Loki有了奇怪的感觉，他的第一反应就是变身，哪会在意刚刚人体状态的异常，那些古老的龙的知识也是这样教导他的，流传的经卷中说这是他们渴求子嗣导致的，应该抹杀人类来解决。  
“总之，我会帮助你的，”Thor下定了决心，“你不舒服，我……给你示范一下，保证不会有什么伤害。”  
他再度把手伸进了袍子，摩擦着Loki柔嫩的大腿根，黑发青年再度抖了起来，刚刚那种奇怪的感觉又升腾上来，他的双手抱住Thor的胳膊往外拉扯，“不要，”Loki坚决地说，“这很危险！”  
这怎么可能危险，Thor为对方的单纯哭笑不得，不由得减轻了力度，轻轻摩擦着Loki汗湿的小腹，“别害怕。”  
这实在太危险了，Loki害怕地推着Thor的肩膀，那种奇怪的欲望在体内越升越旺，他努力忍着才能不变身逃走。但是在Thor的安慰下，他稍微安心了一些，至少不再抖得那么厉害了。  
Thor的手指轻轻勾住黑发青年的性器，温柔地触摸着，这儿已经溢出前液，他想了一下自己手淫时喜欢碰触的位置，开始套弄那根滴着前液的阴茎。  
Loki喉头发出一声哀叫，一种完全新奇的感觉侵袭了他的感官，让他更加混乱而不可自制，而Thor残忍地越动越快，冲散了他最后一丝理智，Loki把脑袋凑在Thor肩膀上，因为过度的舒爽感，几乎完全忘了呼吸。  
“我跟你说过这不危险的。”Thor把手从Loki的袍子里伸出来，上面沾着一点粘稠的液体，而Loki完全倚在了背后的石壁上，大睁着失焦的绿眼睛，融化般地失去了所有力气。  
看来他真的没有造成什么伤害，Loki如梦初醒地望着还健在的Thor，而身体的感觉竟然平复了一些——写在卷轴上的祖先们从未提过还有这样一种方法来发泄暴虐的欲望，还是说他们根本就不知道呢？  
Thor正红着脸打量他的模样，Loki突然有些脸红，但那种奇怪的感觉又灼烧起来，羞耻已经被他再度从脑子里赶了出去，Loki伸脚踹踹Thor的大腿，“刚刚那个……你再做一次？”  
Thor的脸烧得更红，呼吸也不由得更加粗重起来，他很想跟Loki说教导到此为止，让Loki自己解决，但是那样会导致黑发青年当着他的面自渎，画面感比现在还要可耻得多，况且Thor本身也是健康强壮的男人，他根本忍受不了这种诱惑，便把倒在石壁上的Loki抱在自己怀里，一只手紧紧搂住被情欲烧热的人，手指磨蹭着那被盖在袍子中的腰线，另一只手伸到身前抚摸着Loki被情欲烧灼着的性器。  
Loki的双手缠在Thor的脖颈上，金发男人给予的安全感让他安定多了，只是不时地因为性欲扭动着腰肢，感受着Thor印在他侧脸上的一个又一个轻吻，再度的套弄下，Loki的高热未曾褪下，黑发青年蹬着那双涣散的双眼，无声地祈求更多。  
Thor把他抗在怀中，就像抱起一位身份珍贵的公主，Loki不时地扭扭坐姿，路过时顺手弯下腰，抓起地上的单只鞋子。  
那条供他发泄暴怒多年的裂缝就在身后，Loki失神地望向身后，眼中是微微的担忧，现在离开这里，他便没有回头路了——这里是唯一可以抑制龙的地方，Thor感受到怀中人的紧绷，轻轻地蹭了蹭他的额头，捏起Loki纤细的后颈，在裂缝身后交换了一个甜腻的吻。

在Thor固执的要求下，他们回到了床上，一路上Loki的手指都在与Thor的纽扣搏斗，无所不用其极地挑战着Thor的忍耐力，导致金发男人回到洞穴中便再也按捺不住，把黑发青年扔到了柔软的床铺中，Loki很快缠上了他的腰，继续他扒掉Thor衣服的大工程，他的手指很巧，现在早已熟悉纽扣的构造，熟练地把Thor脱了个精光，还邀功似得冲他笑笑。  
Thor赤裸着扑了上去，给Loki翻了个身，掀起他及肩的黑发拢到一旁，一枚一枚地解开Loki背后的纽扣，顺着打开的进程一一吻过那流畅的腰线，Loki在他身下扭动着身体，从大开的衣服中钻了一下，便赤裸着缠上了Thor的身体。  
他比Thor想象中更加美好，Loki的双眼中的单纯懵懂早已替换成了饥渴的欲望，大腿根和小腹上沾染着上次情欲的痕迹，无师自通地用修长的腿缠上Thor的腰，淫荡和纯洁似乎在一个人身上合二为一，Thor叹息着垂下头，狠狠吻住Loki湿润的嘴唇。  
Loki学的很快，几乎是迅速地理解了性爱的甜头，他贪婪地用牙齿咬着Thor的嘴唇，与笼住他的金发男人唇舌交缠，吻到无法呼吸才松口，用手指擦擦自己沾湿了的嘴角，然后迫不及待地凑过去体味下一个甜腻而深入的吻。  
Thor的手指在他身上肆虐，已经从Loki的腰侧划入那挺翘的臀部，分开臀缝摩擦着那里敏感的肌肤，Loki不得不停下接吻，重重地呼吸起来，双腿也不由得夹紧了Thor的腰，Thor强忍着欲望离开床，拿来一小罐今天发现的油膏，味道闻起来并未变质，还仍然留着玫瑰的余香，Loki好奇地嗅着味道，侧过身让Thor沾满了油膏的手指伸进自己的身体，黑发青年因为被撑开的奇怪感觉呻吟着，双手抓紧了Thor的金发，任金发男人啃咬着他白皙的脖颈，在那儿留下一个又一个玫瑰色的吻痕。  
Thor冲他笑笑，两根手指交替着在Loki体内扩张，同时他挣脱了Loki窒息的怀抱，吻过青年平坦的小腹，另一只手握住Loki依旧硬得发疼的阴茎，那儿的前液已经将Thor的手指染得湿润，Thor垂下头，对着阴茎吻了一下，当即带来身下人吃惊的尖叫，然后Thor为了那可爱的反应，把他吞了进去。  
Loki比前几次更加用力地扭动身体，可惜Thor早已稳住了他的下半身，毫无挣脱的余地，那两根手指开扩着他未知的体内，在一次勾起中带出Loki极致的快感，他的阴茎流出前液，却被Thor一个深吞搞得直接高潮，Loki的双腿搭在Thor的肩膀上，因为双重高潮瘫软而狼狈地深深喘息，Thor爬起来用胡茬蹭了蹭Loki沾满眼泪的脸蛋，Loki转过头来轻轻咬了咬他的脖颈。  
“你看起来还很有精神呢。”Thor笑着摸了一把Loki还有些硬度的阴茎，Loki暗地里觉得可能自己压抑了太久太久——他怎么就傻到信了那群老祖先的规条，找错了方法来解决欲望，比起把自己关在那个阴暗潮湿的缝隙里受苦，现在这种方法是如此愉悦，或者说，因为眼前这个男人而如此愉悦。  
金发男人撑着一只胳膊望向他，蓝眼睛中满是宠溺与温柔，刚刚的动作已经给他的肌肉染上一层汗水，他的身材是如此完美，肌肉线条简直就像天赐一般的艺术品，使得Loki伸出手指，触摸着Thor的身体。  
微微发热的纤长手指蹭过Thor下巴上的胡茬，蹭过他的鬓角并理顺那里的金发，沿着汗湿的脖颈划过胸肌，描摹过那片力量与美的象征，黑发青年张开手指，抚摸着那线条分明的腹肌，在人鱼线上多做停留后，按上男人还未发泄却早已硬得发痛的阴茎。  
Thor在Loki身旁深深地吸了口气，咬了咬黑发青年被情欲染红的耳垂，Loki抬起头望向他，“我想要你。”  
Loki还未说完就被Thor压在身下，活像是唤醒了一头被封印过的野兽，Thor凑过去咬住他的脖颈，分开Loki的双腿，单手扶住阴茎，借着刚刚的润滑往里推挤着。  
身下的人因为痛苦发出一声被噎住的闷哼，但并没有阻止Thor的意思，他的双腿缠上Thor的腰，脚跟顶着金发男人的屁股，把他再往里拉，直到他们贴合得严丝合缝。  
Thor耐心地缓慢抽插，等着Loki慢慢缓过来，Loki适应了儿一会儿，虽然感觉还是不太好，但被完全充满的感觉还是让他心满意足，阴茎被挤在两个人的间隙中，在Thor的腹肌上染上一片湿滑的液体，Loki扭动了几下，终于凑过去咬住Thor的肩膀，金发男人颤抖了一下，扣住他的腰，凶猛地律动起来，他的动作时深时浅，却快得让Loki大喊出声，为了让身下那个未开化的小家伙慢慢适应，长久以来的忍耐已经差不多毁了Thor的脑子，此时他再也不管不顾，掰住Loki的腰按在胸口，阴茎推挤开紧致的内里又用力拔出，几乎是拼命地操弄身下的人，听着Loki在他身下发出急促的呻吟与尖叫。  
Loki的双手抓住Thor的后背，留下一条条愉悦与痛苦相交织的划痕，他呜咽着啃住Thor的脖颈，在那儿留下一个又一个牙印，而Thor则是加快了动作，几次蹭过敏感点的极致快感早已把Loki逼疯，他的手指钻入两人之间，没几次抚弄就让自己又射了一次。  
Loki无力地喘息着，Thor的动作把他的高潮放慢拉长，因高潮而极度敏感的身体被操弄得几乎顶到了枕头上，Loki惊惶地用双腿盘住Thor仍在律动的腰，因为快感发出几乎快断气般的呻吟，蹭蹭Thor的嘴唇让他给自己一个吻。  
Thor由于接吻不由得减缓了速度，但是每次都极为深入，每次那根庞大的性器完全插入身体，几乎要捅坏Loki的身体，让他在接吻中湿着眼睛发出模糊的呜咽声，扭动着腰加强自己的快感，也磨蹭着那根还在滴水的阴茎，让它在快感下吐出更多热液。  
Thor的速度陡然加快，Loki只能抓住床单稳住自己，不久单薄的床单就受不了蹂躏发出撕裂的脆响，使得他不由得抓住粗厚的靠枕维持自己，Thor的汗水染湿了Loki的身体，他们早已黏腻一片，Loki身下溢出的肠液和前液顺着每次抽插被带出臀缝，染湿了屁股和床单，Thor迷乱地在他身上冲刺着，凶狠的吻落在Loki上半身带来一股灼烧的感觉，Loki忍不住在撞击冲高潮，骤然缩紧的身体也让Thor深深地射在他的体内。  
Thor抱着他翻了个身，Loki趴在他身上，虽然身高只差了一截，但体型小了一号能让Thor充当他的床垫，Loki扭了扭屁股，让Thor的阴茎划出他的屁股，带出的精液顺着他的腿根流到了Thor大腿上，他才意识到自己似乎正恬不知耻地骑在金发男人的大腿上，Thor伸手拍拍Loki湿漉漉的屁股，在他的额角印了一个吻，“你还想要吗？”  
Loki什么也没说，他随着Thor起身的动作扭了扭腰，拿脸蹭了蹭Thor的胸膛。  
“等等。”Thor拿了水盆出去，很快便带了清水回来，他用毛巾擦拭了一下Loki的身体，还有之前有点划伤的脚，Thor细心地吻过Loki身上每一点伤口，难以想象这个小家伙是如何磕磕撞撞地冲进那道缝隙，因为恐惧而哭成一团。Loki则拿起另一条毛巾，帮Thor擦洗头发，身体上的海水早已被热汗洗掉，那头金发却因为逐渐干爽有了点盐粒，也不知道他在大海里游了多久才回来，那可是死过成百上千人的迷雾。  
Thor在他的擦洗下笑出声来，从毛巾中把脑袋钻出来，吻上Loki到现在仍激烈跳动着的左胸。

06  
他们做了整整一夜，直到天色微微发青，疲乏与困倦铺天盖地地压倒过来，高潮后便紧紧搂抱着陷入沉睡。当起来时已经是第二天中午了，两个人就像提早知晓一般同时睁眼，恰巧望进对方清亮的双眸中，不由得相视而笑。  
说不出是谁先动手，Loki的双手缠住Thor的脖颈，Thor的手指陷入Loki柔软的臀部把他拉入自己怀中，两人交换着甜腻的吻，Thor的手指不由得在那个过度使用的地方轻轻画着圈，感受着那儿的些微红肿与湿润，Loki松开嘴呜咽了一声，任Thor拉过他的一条腿，用那根再度发硬的阴茎埋进他的身体。  
Loki的情热一直没有任何停止的趋势，不知道是发情导致他渴求着Thor，还是Thor导致他的发情更加严重，Loki被环抱着枕在Thor的肩膀上，Thor只是先用炙热的阴茎顶进他依旧湿热的身体，并没有开始动作，而是轻轻用手掌描摹着Loki的脸颊。  
“我饿了。”Loki转过头，把自己的脸贴着那温暖的掌心蹭蹭，他的眼中还有懵懂的睡意，身体却早已觉醒，本能地凑在Thor身上扭了扭腰，为那舒爽的感觉叹息着。  
“哪边饿？”Thor给了他一个无耻的笑，Loki咬住了Thor的手指，他含着战士带着薄茧的指节，舌尖勾过属于Thor的指纹，含着鼻音说“不知道，都有点。”说着他便被Thor揉进了身体中，开始用力的顶弄。

还好Thor昨天捕到了过多的鱼，现在的两个人得以赤裸着在洞穴中用火盆烤鱼，一起围着一条柔软的毯子，肩膀捧着肩膀，膝盖挨着膝盖，Loki因为刚刚激烈的午间运动慵懒极了，瘫在Thor一旁动都不想动，Thor帮他挑出鱼肉，Loki配合着张嘴，趁机咬住Thor喂他吃东西的手指，好几次都心坏地把Thor咬到痛呼，开始隔着毯子轻轻打他的屁股。  
两个人吃饱又喝了点蜜酒才出去，太阳竟然已经有了夕阳的红晕，喜欢干净的Loki实在忍无可忍跳入那窝清泉，擦洗着自己的身体，Thor则拿好衣服在水边等他，欣赏着黑发青年洗澡时的情景。  
浑身沾满水珠的Loki忍不住Thor满是情欲的注视，钻入水池中游动到岸边，恶作剧般地弄了Thor一身水，又赤裸着爬到他的身上。  
“你怎么完全不知道满足？”Thor哭笑不得地捏捏Loki潮湿的腰，黑发青年的贪得无厌简直有些病态了，像陷入发情期的小动物般淫荡地只想交配，但是Thor并不讨厌他这个样子，准确地说，他非常喜欢。  
“你满足了吗？”Loki挪了挪屁股，用臀部蹭着Thor的腰，把那儿染得濡湿一片，来自金发男人的双手早已从他的腰部挪动到臀部，揉捏着那两块饱含弹性的软肉。  
“我想我永远也不会觉得满足。”Thor大笑起来，放松地躺在地上，任黑发青年的双手描摹着他的胸膛，抬起圆润的屁股蹭他已经勃起的阴茎。  
夕阳西下给岛中小小的湖畔染上金红色的光辉，森林中满是微风吹过植物的簌簌轻响，还传来一阵果实成熟的清新香气，这是属于Loki一个人的岛，不会有任何外人，也就没必要遮遮掩掩，他单手撑住Thor的胸膛，另一只手握住那根依旧炙热的阴茎，引导他深入自己的身体，嘴边发出的叹息和深喘都被Thor深情的吻吞吃入腹。  
对Thor来说，这的确是一段奇妙的时光，长久以来为了成为猎龙的勇士，不辱父亲的名誉，成为家族的希望，他一直拼命训练，在训练场和山间峭壁发泄精力，从未有过如此放松堕落的时候，此时，让他堕落的源头在他身上颤抖，随着Thor每次用力的向上顶弄，口中发出满是愉悦的呻吟，直到太阳完全落下，他们纷纷发泄完，黑发青年才翻过身躺在Thor身旁。  
“你真是白洗澡了。”Thor用食指宠溺地刮刮Loki的鼻子，Loki跟难以驯服的小动物一般追着咬他的手指，恬不知耻地低声回答，“本身洗澡也是为了做这个。”  
Thor坚持要帮他洗澡，一个用力便把Loki抱在怀里，再度踏入微凉的溪水中，Loki惊惶地缠住他的脖颈，双腿缠上金发男人的腰来维持平衡，却突然发现身下的某个物体已经抵上他的屁股，Loki红着脸蹬着笑嘻嘻的Thor，简直不知道该说什么好，好吧，看到对象如此有动力，他还是非常满足的。  
Thor的手指分开他的臀缝，带着水流擦洗刚刚被沾染上的液体，另一只手稳稳地捉住Loki的腰，让他不至于滑下去，Thor的手指插入了他的身体，温柔地抽插着，借着清水清理着深埋里面的精液，让Loki因为受凉的感觉缩成一团，双腿柔韧地扣紧对方健壮的腰。  
当他们在溪水中结束后，Loki已经疲乏得只能让Thor抱回去，Thor满足地一边唱着歌一边搂住他的大腿和肩膀，手上的布兜里装满刚刚采到的野果。  
接下来的两天模式完全相同，几乎除了睡就是吃，满足基本的需要后，两个人便总是被情欲摧残得忘记理智，起床后先进行一场晨间性爱几乎已经变成习惯了，然后只要他们在一起，就忍不住互相发泄精力，有时候Loki捧着水果吃到一半，就会被拉入一个赤裸火热的怀抱，Thor捧起他沾上甘甜汁液的手指挨根舔过，另一只手揉捏着Loki已经抬头的性器，任怀中的人向后蹭动，用臀部摩擦着Thor的阴茎。而Thor那边也好不了多少，说是要仔细了解穿裤子流程的黑发青年在他裤链拉到一半时便跪着凑了过去，眨着那双饱含情欲的绿眼睛，垂下头吻了吻他胯下开始发硬的阴茎，直到把他吸得又硬又烫才松口擦擦湿漉漉的嘴角。

到了第三天，这种可怕的情欲终于得到些许缓解，Loki已不再感到那股可怕的热潮，而纵使是身强力壮的Thor，此时也因为纵欲过度有些疲乏，他们一整天所做的所有事就是并排着躺在床上倚着柔软的垫子，伴着酒精和食物谈天说地，Thor给Loki讲很多阿斯嘉德的故事，而Loki向他讲述小岛的故事，大都是些没什么营养的话题，但是厌倦这个词似乎从他们的字典中纷纷消失，情欲过去后，一种更为醇厚甜蜜的感情仍然在心中流窜着，因为碰触和亲吻交织着撞出火花。  
07  
他们一整天都没出门，直到了深夜才穿上衣服，走出洞穴呼吸一下新鲜空气，Thor褪下Loki乳白色的睡衣，帮他换上那件墨绿色的外套，再给他穿好鞋子，披上保暖的薄毯，金发男人活像个在打扮自己洋娃娃的小女孩，即使是平凡而不含欲望的动作也让他感到满足，Loki帮Thor整理好衬衫，两个人感受着夜间的微凉，沿着布满金色沙子的海岸线散步。  
不知是谁先提议比比他们之间的速度，Loki跑得又快又急，再加上这里是他熟悉的地形，不一会儿Thor就只能看到他的影子，他们的赛跑在潮湿的沙滩上蔓延出一长串脚印，金发男人的耐力更胜一筹，最终还是捕获了藏在树枝后面的黑发青年。  
他们在树干胖交换着一个又一个甜蜜的拥吻，即使过去了发情期，那种想把对方吞吃入腹的饥渴仍让Loki内心颤抖，他因为缺氧不得不推开Thor的胸膛。  
“你会留在这儿吗？”Loki知道他不该现在开口，他知道前路困难，命运多舛，也知道自己以后隐藏那个秘密的道路有多么艰辛，但他还是忍不住脱口而出，把自己最深沉的愿望倾诉给眼前这个深爱的金发男人。  
黑发青年眨着那双翠绿色的眼睛，明亮的月光给他的肌肤打上一层柔和的冷光，Thor深深地赞叹着，用手指描摹着Loki的脖颈，观察着那双绿眼睛中真诚的渴求。  
突然间，Thor想放弃一切，和眼前这个完美的恋人相比，名誉，地位，已经丧失了太多原本的吸引力，他曾经想过自己的未来，迎娶一位贵族家的小姐，像他父亲一样成为在国家中有地位的人；他曾经想成为一位猎龙的勇士般坚强，为国家杀死一切隐患，名垂青史，但那种被长辈灌输的单薄念想早已不知不觉被他抛弃了，说他堕落也好，现在的Thor Odinson只想留在这里，和Loki一起生活。  
“我愿意。”Thor认真地说，Loki怀疑地伸出手指，握住Thor的手，两个人手指交缠着宛如立下誓约，一股完全掩盖不住的笑意在Loki脸上蔓延，然后又突然迅速地褪去，变成一片冰冷的惨白。  
Thor好奇Loki僵硬的表情，不由警觉地得转身望向背后，原本平静深沉的海洋中出现了几个光点，并越来越大，Thor清晰地知道那是什么，那是战船上点燃的火把。  
Loki拧着眉头，仿佛不太相信发生了什么，他很快挣脱开Thor的手，不断地往后退直到撞上下一棵树干。  
“我……我以为你不是那么想离开，”Loki望向Thor的蓝眼睛，至今都难以相信自己就这么被欺骗了，“我以为你的想回去的愿望还不足以引领船队穿过迷雾。”  
“我不是那么想离开，我保证！”Thor坚决地解释，“我不知道他们是怎么来的，我真的什么都不知道。”  
Loki只是摇摇头，“那些想法用不着你说出口，恐怕只是存在于内心的深处吧。”  
“你得听我解释，我真的什么都不知道！”  
“既然他们来了，你就快走吧，”Loki推了推Thor的肩膀，声音已经非常冷漠，“他们是来接你回家的，快走，我不想让任何人登上这座岛。”  
“你别想用一样的办法赶我走，”Thor拧着眉头握住了Loki的肩膀，“我保证我愿意留下来陪你，我像你一样，根本没有渴求他们的到来。”  
Loki垂着头，发出一声嘲讽般的讥笑，“但是他们已经来了，对此你该如何解释？”  
“听着，我不知道他们是用什么办法过来的，但是事情还有解决的余地，”Thor满怀希望地望着Loki，“你可以跟我一起走，我带你去看所有没看过的世界。”  
Loki沉默地摇了摇头，“我不会离开这里。”  
Thor感觉到一股失落感在心中蔓延，“我愿意为了你留下，为什么你却不愿意跟我一起走，我们不是都想在一起吗？”  
“首先，你根本不愿意留下，”Loki看着他就像在看一个骗子，“你对人类的深爱把他们带来了！”  
这一定是有什么误会，Thor刚想辩解，就听到海中传来的来自战士们的呼声。  
“Thor，是Thor吗？”勇士们的战船已经到了岸边，他们借着火把的光亮看到了树丛中的金发男人，“太好了，你还活着，快点上船！”  
“我不能，”Thor的一只手还缠在Loki手上，生怕怀中的人迅速逃跑，“我现在不能离开。”Thor坚定地说。  
“你为什么不愿跟我离开？”Odin站在最大的战船中央，望着他的儿子诡异的举动，握紧了手中的长枪。  
“就是不能，父亲，求您了，让我呆在这里。”Thor恳求地望向他的父亲，长久以来他从未提出过什么要求，而现在他指望自己的父亲能同意自己的请求，带着战士们离开他和Loki。  
“你背后有什么人？”Odin犀利的独眼已经望穿了Thor正在隐藏着什么人，“让他出来。”  
“他是无害的，一个人住在小岛上，仅此而已！”Thor解释着，身体把Loki护得更紧，他并不想让Loki出去面对父亲的威压。  
“让他出来！”Odin咆哮起来，整个局面突然变得紧张起来，“不然我就让勇士们把你们抓出来。”  
Thor松开手向前走了几步，Loki什么也没说，即使他随时可以掉头逃走，但他没有，被欺骗，被威胁，一股深刻的怨恨已经积蓄在他的心中，让他无法停下带满了仇恨的脚步。  
火光照耀着Thor，和他身后的黑发年轻人。  
“他是什么人，为什么在这里？”Odin审视着那个陌生人，不知为什么，Thor发现他的父亲竟然如此紧绷，他只在战争时看到Odin变成这样。  
“他是个孤儿，被遗弃在荒岛上生活，”Thor说，“这里没有龙，只有他一个人，他很安全。”  
Odin摇了摇头，他手中的长枪直直指向儿子身后的陌生人，紧张已经让这个年迈的老人颤抖起来，“瞄准他！”  
“你们疯了吗！”Thor咆哮着挡在Loki身前，“他只是个普通人。”  
“Thor，让开，”Odin举着武器，坚定地说，“我一直以为你还年轻，所以一直没有告诉你龙的秘密。”  
“你身后的根本不是人，而是抢走你的那条龙。”  
Thor吃惊地回头，想寻求什么解释——毕竟这怎么可能呢，那头龙如此残暴，抢走他，伤害他，囚禁他，而Loki是如此完美，安静又可爱，他望着Loki的脸，希望得到一点解释，可惜的是Loki只是紧绷地望着他，眼中仅有冷漠。  
“正如他所说，”Loki往后退了几步，“我就是个怪物。”  
他一边后退，一边发出破碎的笑声，“Thor，你只是个解闷用的笑话罢了，到了回家的时候了。”  
“我不相信，这不可能！”Thor咆哮着打算去抓Loki的手，却看到Loki双眼中闪出诡异的蓝光，冰蓝色的光芒从他的胸口开始蔓延，突然压来的狂风让Thor无法再前进，只能眼睁睁地看着Loki消退在一片烟雾中，然后烟雾散去，留在那儿的是几天前掳走他的那头黑龙。  
黑龙张开翅膀，微微颔首俯视着地上的所有人，他们就如同蚂蚁一般渺小，在船只上僵立着不动，此时就算是再勇敢的战士，也被这无法接受的变身吓得停滞了时间。  
“……Loki？”Thor从地上爬起，望着黑龙矫健的身姿和在火光中闪亮的鳞片，龙和Loki一模一样翠绿色的眸子中只有冷漠和杀意，Thor犹豫着走向前去，黑龙用力扇了扇翅膀，带来的巨大风波把金发男人一路打进了海水中，Thor呛咳着上浮，在勇士们的搀扶中拉上了船。  
战士们的武器已经瞄准了那头黑龙，而龙毫不畏惧，他似乎展现出一个嘲讽的笑容，几下跳跃蹿上沙滩，在口中蓄力下一场冰雪风暴，还没等人类的第一支长枪接触到他的翅膀，就被冰雪打进了海水，而船只更是随着狂乱的风暴不断后退回海里，Thor拼命想跳下水游回那条龙身边，他不知道该说什么，但无论如何都想留在Loki的身边，却被其他战士们狠狠拉住了。  
黑色的龙已经飞了起来，他就如同一个噩梦般追逐着海中的战船，距离主船只有几米了呃俯冲就可以撞碎船头，让整支船葬送给大海，但是龙再度升高，他冷漠的绿眼睛瞪视着船上的人类们，仿佛在下无声的逐客令，从他的口中下一场暴雪如期而至，风暴卷起海浪，雪花和冰晶洗刷了所有船的甲板，船只如同在空中飘散的花瓣，撞成一团，远离了这片神秘的海域。  
Thor和船上的其他战士从盖满冰雪的甲板上醒来时，已经位于迷雾之中了。  
黑龙在海洋中翱翔着，任狂风擦过他的翅膀与身躯，等到天色微明，龙停在那片Thor离开的海滩，望着眼前无尽的汪洋。  
他终于知道为什么祖先要在夺取人类的第一时间便迫不及待地杀死对方，等彼此生出深沉的感情后再放手，竟然是这样地痛苦。

08

Thor很想回去，他至今记得那双绿眸子冷漠下的心碎，哪怕给他一艘船，他就会毫不犹豫地回到Loki的身边。但是Odin把他关在了囚室中，别说去找Loki，自由都是痴人说梦。  
在第五天的深夜，Odin终于前来探望，这位年老的长者仿佛几天间老了几岁，Thor的双手扣住囚牢的栏杆，质问他父亲为什么要做出这种事。  
“龙给我们带来了严重的伤害，我不可能放任你回去。”Odin摘下他的金属眼罩，那边眼眶中只剩下空洞的伤痕，这就是上次猎龙给这位英雄留下的印记。  
“Loki不一样，他很善良……”Thor为了自己的伴侣辩解着，他明知道这种解释没有任何效果。  
“你已经被他的表象迷惑了，要不是我凭借上次的经验，带着人找到了荒岛，谁知道你会如何惨死！”  
原来如此，Thor想起他的父亲在年轻时连年征战，甚至在龙族聚居地爆发了战争，所以才对Loki的小岛仍有印象，找到了自己。  
并不是自己把他们引来的，Thor多少感到了安心，可惜的是Loki并不知道，他一定以为自己蒙骗了他，被伤透了心，Thor蹲在监牢中，头一次用一种不那么尊敬的眼神望向他的父亲。  
儿子对自己怒目而视，但并不能动摇Odin的意识，“我不马上出兵消灭掉那头恶龙，已经是对他最大的仁慈，你必须尽快忘掉他。”  
Thor深深咆哮了一声，“你难道就想把我关在这里一辈子吗！”  
“不，你会获得自由的，”Odin颓败地叹了口气，“我已经安排了你和爵士女儿的婚礼，几天后你们便会成婚，婚姻能更好地绑住你。”  
金发男人愤怒地砸向牢房坚固的栏杆，然而Odin只是转身离开，留下他固执的儿子在牢房中发怒咆哮。

爵士家小女儿的婚礼就在十天后，清晨，士兵们把浑浑噩噩的Thor从牢房中接出来，Frigga表情复杂地给他穿上婚礼用的盔甲，这是很早前她就为自己心爱的儿子准备好的，银白色的盔甲上用黄金镌刻着精美的花纹，艳红色的披风从他的肩头垂下，显现出男人健壮完美的身形，除去Thor那消沉的表情，他看起来就像一位尊贵的王子。  
在Odin的安排下，一路人都有士兵盯着他，Thor无处可逃，直到被放上一艘小船，加上精美的武器，珍珠和黄金，在圆形的湖面中飘荡。  
这是阿斯嘉德的习俗之一，只有地位高的人才能享用，男性会被放上小舟，像第一代猎龙者一样孤身一人，滑着船达到心爱之人的岛屿。  
不是每个新郎都会划船，所以女孩那边会让她的哥哥们拉动船上挂着的绳索，Thor顺着他们的牵引，在小舟上平静地躺着，直到自己身后已经远离Odin的控制，他突然坐起。  
Thor先是抽出Frigga放在他船上的匕首，迅速切断了他让牵引的绳索，然后伸手拿起船上用于装饰的银桨，一个起身导致不少珍贵的珠宝落入水面，但是他根本没有介意，迅速地在水中掉离船头，朝着与新娘的相反方向驶去。  
在前几天的夜里，他早已提前与Fandral说好，此时这个好兄弟已经偷偷溜到其他人身后，打开了通往大海的码头大门，Thor不顾两岸的疑惑的呼声，迅速地驾着小舟驶向海洋。  
Odin愤怒了，他让其他士兵驾船去追，毕竟Thor所坐的只是用来祭祀的小船，航行能力极差，战船一定能追上的。  
而Sif则在他们背后偷笑，在昨天，Volstagg灌醉了所有守卫的士兵，她和Hogun偷偷用绳索把所有士兵的船锚都串成了一串，至于之后追责，谁管那些呢，他们愿意为了这个从小一起长大的伙伴的幸福而奋斗。  
爵士感觉自己受到了侮辱，正打算下达对Odin家族的处置，正待出嫁的小女儿却握住了父亲的手，“Thor是为了我去孤岛独自猎龙，等他带回龙甲，再来完成我们婚礼。”然而她心里绝对清楚，金发男人会一去不返，因为前天夜里她便早已和自己的未婚夫沟通好，两人各取所需，粉碎这场无爱的婚姻，贵族的骄傲和丰富的学识，让她宁可变成寡妇也不想做用于交换名誉的联姻工具。  
所有人望着金发勇士身着纯白色的战甲，凭着那只小舟安然无阻地驶过码头，进入了一望无际的海洋中。

Thor凭着对航海图的记忆在海中航行，也不清楚自己能不能到达那片迷雾。这艘仅供庆典使用的小船只有一人大小，简陋到没有船帆，他只能手动划桨，加快船的速度。  
从清晨到中午，从中午到傍晚，船上既没有水，也没有食物，Thor咬了咬干涩的嘴唇，不时地怀疑自己是否远离了航向，饥渴加上一直不断的划船透支了体力，还有之前在牢房度过的湿冷的夜晚，导致他现在越来越力不从心，最终不得不放下桨，躺在了小船上。  
他的确极度疲乏，却从没感到如此自由与快乐，他大笑着，冲着天空唱起熟悉的情歌，傻兮兮地大声呼喊Loki的名字，金发勇士又累又困，迷迷糊糊地对着一望无际的天空倾诉自己的爱意，直到一股浓重的迷雾突然飘散到他的眼前，大海微微地震荡着，船周围的水波就像有了生命般绽放开来，颤巍巍的小舟不用划行也能迅速地前进，空气带上一股冰雪的清冷感，浓厚的迷雾合拢又被急行的小舟冲开，轻纱般地温柔地笼罩着已经累得昏睡过去的金发男人，波涛汹涌的海面上被金色的阳光所点燃，每一片海浪都隐约映出天空中的影子。  
那是一个黑色的龙影，矫健，灵巧又优美，来自这片海域最后一头龙。

09

Thor在小舟中醒来时，天色已经从红色转为青色，他发现自己已经搁浅，急忙爬起来——这是个熟悉的地方，还有个熟悉的人在那儿等他。  
黑发青年依旧穿着那件墨绿色的长袍，精致的衣服已经有些破旧，他的头发被海风吹得有点儿乱，正站在岸边，犹豫地徘徊，脚上Thor送给他的那双皮鞋在沙滩上留下一个又一个的脚印，看着沙地上那圈圆形的痕迹，他已经徘徊了很久了。  
Thor从船上下来，涉水前行的声音打断了Loki的动作，他转过头来，望着身穿银甲的金发男人。  
“你是来杀我的吗？也许人类间的婚姻需要猎龙作为信物。”Loki早已在天空中看见了那场婚礼，此时望着Thor的脸好奇地问道。  
“不是的，”Thor摇摇头，“你怀疑我会杀了你，又为何要给我带路，把我引到你的岛屿？”  
Loki沉默着，直到Thor走上前来，把自己深深地拥入怀中，金发男人像捧着一件珍宝般缠住他的身体，双手移动到那削瘦了的苍白脸颊上，在上面落下郑重的亲吻。  
“阿斯嘉德有一种婚礼习俗，男性会被放上小舟，像我的祖先，最初的猎龙者一样孤身一人，滑着船达到心爱之人的岛屿。”Thor微笑着蹭蹭Loki的脸，“就像我现在这样来到你的身边。”  
“可是我没有……”Loki的双手仍搭在Thor的胸甲上，不知道要不要推开对方。  
“你爱我，”Thor坚定地说，“你跟我说过，只有彼此有爱才能冲破迷雾。”  
这是作弊，Loki暗自想着，在心里辱骂这个大个子的愚蠢，要不是Thor在大海中迷失了方向，很有可能渴死在船上，他才不会引来海浪，带来迷雾为他导航，把这个迷路的傻瓜带回自己身边。  
但是事到如今，他什么都不想说了，黑发青年把脑袋埋在Thor的肩头，嗅着Thor肩头海风的气息，金发勇士一弯腰就把他抱在怀里，他们一起走向那个装饰好的洞穴，从现在开始，那是他们的家。

六年后

“我不喜欢这个故事，”金发绿眼的小男孩把抱枕扔到了一边，无声地反抗他的父亲。  
Loki还侧卧在床边发呆，被他的孩子打断了，不由得挑起了眉头。  
“故事里的勇士就这么消失了？这多可惜啊！”小男孩打了个哈欠，被Loki抱进了怀里，一脸不甘愿地跟他父亲抱怨，“等我长大，我也想成为猎龙的勇士！”  
“那你也你想打我吗？”Loki拍了拍孩子的小屁股，导致小男孩在他怀里不满地哇哇大叫，每次教导孩子都让他心力交瘁，这孩子无论是想法还是破坏力都与某个人如出一辙。  
“龙有很多种，分好的龙和坏的龙，”Loki解释道，“对于造成危害的恶龙，的确需要管制，而对于只想安心生活的好龙……”  
“就需要好好爱护了。”洞穴的那头传来一个带着笑意的大声回复，金发男人带着一堆行李从通道里钻出来，把大包小包放在地毯上，凑过去吻了吻Loki的脸，又把他们孩子也举了起来。  
“我们该出发了，别拉着你父亲硬要听故事了，”Thor吻了吻孩子的金色卷发，“Frigga已经在家里等我们了，她为你做了很多新衣服，Odin也有礼物要送给你。”Loki在一旁耸耸肩，帮Thor拿了几个包裹，三个人便一起踏上旅途。

END.


End file.
